


A Daydreamer's Dream

by Pandazzy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandazzy/pseuds/Pandazzy





	A Daydreamer's Dream

It's nice to close your eyes in dreams  
Of sparkling and shiny stars  
Dancing on a path of clouds  
While swaying to horizon's music  
Waiting for her love to sleep  
So he could join her bliss

During her imaginative bliss  
She saw him in her dreams  
Soon to awaken from sleep  
But overcome by welcoming stars  
Alluring them by music  
But they hid behind clouds

So soon to be hidden behind clouds  
she was pained in her bliss  
Ever-changing different music  
Darkening her dreams  
What more could you wish on stars?,  
While struggling to remain in sleep?

When she finally awakened from sleep  
The sky was cleared of clouds  
No more stars  
No more bliss  
No more dreams  
A quiet cease of music

She pressed rewind to start the music  
Too energetic now to sleep  
Remembering the boy in her dreams  
Maybe dusted by a few clouds  
Specks of stirring bliss  
Reminiscing the stars

A thousand wishes to create a few stars  
Swaying along to her music  
Humming in a dazed bliss  
But would she be able to sleep?  
She looked to the remaining clouds  
Pleading upon her dreams

So believe that dreams are worth stars  
Just think of the clouds playing music   
And sleep happily till the ends of bliss


End file.
